Fotografía
by Ivorosy
Summary: Si hay solamente una cosa de la cual se lamente Tatsumi Saiga al haber perdido sus ojos, es aquella fotografía que jamás tomó. Ésa, donde captara su sonrisa, la sonrisa y belleza de Kagura. ¿Qué fue de ellos después del reencuentro de cinco años? ¿De la crisis Roppongi? Un breve relato de esos días.


_**Aclaraciones: **__Todo a su debido autor. Escrito sin fines de lucro más que por hobby y el placer y gusto de escribir. Y el único lucro que recibiría –en todo caso- sería de aquellos a quienes les nazca voluntariamente dejarme un review._

_**Advertencias:**__ Posible OoC. Fic situado después del final del anime. _

_**Palabras: **__1,251._

* * *

.

**F **o** t o **g r** a f **í **a **

.

* * *

.

Sostiene su mano. Suben por las escaleras, es su apoyo y su guía. La escena parece irónica, si uno lo piensa bien, pues hace cinco años atrás era al revés: Saiga guiaba y Kagura seguía. Ciegamente lo seguía, sin importar a donde, cómo o por qué; mientras fuese a su lado, si siempre era junto a él, ella iría tras sus pasos. Y ahora, es ella quien lo dirige, él quien va tras su caminar. Y sí, lo hace ciegamente, y para la congoja de ella y de algunos, no es en un sentido simbólico o figurativo, es literal. Porque hace mucho que sus ojos se apagaron, hace mucho que dejaron de ver el mundo. Es triste, es penoso. Siendo el fotógrafo, fotógrafo por pasión, por amor; es triste para cualquiera que se detenga a pensarlo por un momento.

Es cierto, la idea aflige; sin embargo, el hombre que coge la mano de la mujer (porque días atrás dejó de ser una niña) aquella mujer, de porte afable y belleza mirifica; cuyos ojos guardan dolores lejanos; es la misma a quien confiaría su vida, la misma por la cual sacrificaría la existencia, ésa por la cual ha cedido lo más valioso que tenía para poder ejercer eso que más pasión le causaba (y pese a todo, le sigue causando). No importa, Saiga parece feliz. Y no debería, porque, ¿quién sería feliz cuando la miseria está a la vuelta de la esquina? ¿Cuándo se vive con la incertidumbre si mañana habrá pan en la mesa? ¿O qué la gente hable? Hable de las edades que los separan el uno con el otro; treinta ocho y veinte años. Pero eso no supone nada. Porque ellos son felices así; sin una mansión, sin banquetes o comida variada, sin sirvientes o mínimamente una vivienda decente. Porque ambos lo saben, ambos lo han aprendido bien, vivirlo en carne propia fue más que suficiente.

La felicidad no depende de cuánto se tenga. La felicidad es un estado independiente del dinero. Al menos es así para Kagura, quien lo tuvo todo y nunca nada; en una jaula de oro. Ni la magistral casa, ni la servidumbre, la buena escuela o el trato parecido al de una princesa le hicieron feliz. Encontró aquello que buscaba, en los lugares, las cosas y las personas más triviales y sencillas que uno pueda imaginar: Las sopas de fideos instantáneas, cuyo valor en yen son insignificantes; en ropa usada y de varios días, en las calles atosigadas de personas; en el metro, una casa de travestis; en el campo, en casa de un médico, y, sobre todo, siempre al lado de Tatsumi Saiga. Y éste, por otro lado, jamás le interesó nada más que la fotografía; ese arte de captar un segundo de la vida y que queda grabado en papel. Por lo que, Saiga sabe que el pequeño departamento donde alojan, con tan poco mobiliario, tan poca cosa, le es suficiente a Kagura. Le es suficiente a él. Y así es.

La edad, de igual modo, ya no era del interés de ambos. Que la gente hablara y criticara les traía sin cuidado. De todos modos, es lo que hace la gente, hablar y señalar; siempre al prójimo y nunca hacia ellos mismos. Puede que tengan razón y puede que no. A lo mejor en un futuro las cosas ya no funcionan, quizá llegue el día que los años le reclamen vida y ánimo, y ella todavía en la plenitud de la lozanía, se canse y vuele a otros parajes. La idea suena espantosa. Pero no para él. Porque si llegara ese día y ella decidiese un destino igual o parecido, no le importaría; porque ama la idea de verla libre. Que siga su voluntad y sus deseos y que se sienta desligada de él y otros, es un pensamiento que le conforta; porque por eso ha sacrificado la vista, sólo por ese simple objetivo. Sencillamente porque no es egoísta. Naturalmente porque la ama. Y nada más porque nunca la querrá ver de nuevo enjaulada e infeliz.

Llegan al hogar. Kagura abre la puerta y entran sin preocupación ni prisa. Cenan, beben, platican. Hablan de trabajo, hablan de días venideros y se pintan optimistas. Más tarde, Kagura le lee a Saiga; éste disfruta su voz, la misma y sin embargo diferente de cuando tenía quince años. Es un bálsamo a su alma, le hace dormitar de dicha.

Hace días no la toca, y decide hacerlo esa noche; ella accede. Él disfruta estar entre sus cálidos muslos, hundirse, estar dentro de ella; besar hasta el más recóndito lugar del cuerpo y dejarse embriagar por su aroma; un placer y deseo hace años contenido y que ahora, como agua en sequía, le es posible disfrutar. Y el placer es mutuo. Porque ella igualmente se siente bien con aquellas cálidas y grandes manos estrujándola; atraparlo entre sus piernas y que la llene del más preciado deleite. Sentir los cuerpos sudorosos, acariciar y enredar los dedos en los cabellos del otro. Besarse en los labios sin temor a que algo malo pase, siendo el miedo sustituido por un sentimiento de total ternura y cariño. De ese modo, la experiencia y la juventud conviven, y se conocen.

Terminan uno encima del otro. Con sonrisas levemente marcadas en el rostro. Y se entregan al sueño, para al rato recibir otro amanecer. Porque pueden; la aterradora idea de un tumor que arrebata la vida se ha ido para siempre, al menos eso ya no es preocupación, y si hay muerte, no será entonces por ese medio. Saiga roza los largos cabellos de Kagura. Su dicha es inmensa.

* * *

Si hay solamente una cosa de la cual se lamente Tatsumi Saiga al haber perdido sus ojos, es aquella fotografía que jamás tomó. Ésa, donde captara su sonrisa, la sonrisa y belleza de Kagura. Nada más eso. Y lo más cercano que tiene de ese capricho mundano, es que de vez en vez, cuando Kagura se detiene a contemplar el alba o el ocaso, le permite a Saiga _sentirla _con los rayos de sol, que le hacen sentir más viva la visión y los cuales le sirven de guía. Permite, a ciegas, tantear, imaginar y recrear la imagen en la memoria; colocar la cámara y dar el _clic_. Y cuando la foto es revelada, Kagura sonríe nostálgica. En sus hombros carga la culpa de que el hombre a quien más ama y jamás amará como a ninguno, inmolara su valiosa e invaluable visión, nada más por ella. Le duele, le pesa. Pero esos instantes, cuando ve a Saiga palpar la imagen y verle imaginar y recrear la fotografía en su mente, con aquella satisfacción, le hace sentir bien. Le hace feliz.

— ¿Qué tal salió?

—Preciosa, como siempre.

Saiga pide que se la describa, hasta el más fútil detalle. Y así lo hace. Los días pasan; amenos, nostálgicos; a veces felices, a veces tristes; algunas veces con reñidas, otras con risas; algunas donde se hace el amor, otras donde se dedican un poco de espacio; a veces hay crisis, otras hay abundancias. Más sin embargo, ante la posibilidad de que Kagura algún día extienda las alas y emprenda el vuelo, en busca de nueva libertad y felicidad, Saiga debería estar contento y despreocupado, puesto que Kagura ya las abrió hace tiempo, gracias él. Y para su suerte, fue a parar a sus brazos. Y que la inquietud no lo abrume nunca, pues allí ella se quedará. Allí halló Kagura su felicidad y libertad.

Fin.


End file.
